


I cast a light spell

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Humor, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Intruder, Luz makes a diy video.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I cast a light spell

Luz said "Hi I'm Luz Noceda and I'm gonna teach you how to create a light spell here I go first you draw a pattern on a paper and all of a sudden a paper turned into a light"

Luz squealed "I finally create a light spell!" before she realized

Luz gulped "I hope you enjoy it mom didn't found out about this"

Luz began to draw a pattern on the paper and a paper turned into a light spell.

Luz continued casting light spells.

Lights transition

Luz said "Well there you have it who wants to make a cat hoodie"

Meanwhile

A autistic teenage girl sees a video of Luz create a light spell and gives it a thumbs up.

The mean girl sees her texting

The mean girls growled

The End


End file.
